Wishes Really Do Come True!
by DawnBreeze12321
Summary: At least once in our lifetime, we have wished to live in the world of pokemon. You want to fly at high speeds on the back of a Pidgeot, or surf the glistening blue seas with Lapras. Join Dusk Fowler as she journeys through the marvelous world of pokemon after being mysteriously teleported from the boring human world.
1. Chapter 1

~Pokemon~

Chapter 1: Do wishes always come true?

_(Introduction)_

_At least once in our lifetime, we have wished to live in the world of pokemon. You want to fly at high speeds on the back of a Pidgeot, or surf the glistening blue seas with Lapras. You want to battle trainers with the pokemon you gave all the love and care for, or maybe even watch the hatching of these magnificent creatures. Just like the games or show, you could have all your adventures with your partner pokemon. Whether it be an electric yellow rodent or a tusked dragon, we want to have those adventures together. You would cross paths with the best friends and rivals that were destined to meet you and tell each other 'I'll see you again.' But reality could never be stricter. Not 1 of the 719 pokemon exist on planet earth, just our imagination tries to make them real. At younger than 10 years old, we are forced to go to a building full of other kids. We are marked based on how lazy we are, grades never have anything to do with how smart you are. But the point is, we all want a world where you can travel the world at the age of 10, meet awesome friends and foes, capture creatures big and small in spheres, and battle the strongest trainers._

_This story is about a girl just like us, she wants to live in the pokemon world. Her name is Dusk. At Dusk's age, (High school, Grade11) being into pokemon is like a crime. Everyone teases her and mocks her for being a child. But just like us, she learned many things from pokemon. 'No matter how far you are from your friends, they will always be in your heart' or 'No matter who you are, you belong on the earth somewhere'. Dusk was never sure about the Genesect movie. She didn't belong on planet earth, she belonged to the pokemon world and she knew it. Unlike us, Dusk's wish is granted. She one day discovers that the pokemon world IS in fact real._

"Dusk! It's time to get up for school!" Her father called. Dusk groaned in response. She hated school with the burning passion of a Charizard. Dusk untangled herself from her white blankets that wrapped around the young girl. Dusk stared up at the blue ceiling of her room, which was covered with a map of the Hoenn region. It was her favorite of them all. When Dusk heard about Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, she almost screamed at the top of her lungs with pure happiness.

"Dusk, you have 30 minutes to get ready, I suggest you get down here and eat your breakfast before you leave." Her father called once again.

Dusk sighed and went through her morning routine. Dusk rolled off her bed and stood in front of her long mirror. Her long, messy, dark purple hair hung carelessly down to her hips. Her sapphire blue eyes had dark circles beneath them, due to playing her pokemon X version late last night. Dusk's pale skin complimented her eyes, which was one feature she always got told. Her white, frilly night gown had some dog hair near her chest. She remembered falling asleep with Gorwlithe last night. She had named the golden retriever after her favorite pokemon when she was younger. Since then, he seemed to be as heavy as its evolved form, Arcanine.

Once Dusk was changed into her favorite outfit, she ran down the stairs that led to the kitchen that held the pleasant aroma of pancakes. She could feel the tail on her black sweater hit her lower torso and her ears flop down and bump the back side of her head. It was an Umbreon sweater that she purchased on eBay. Umbreon had been her favorite pokemon for years now.

"She rises from the dead." Her father Tony stated with a half-smile to his daughter. He was sitting at the table with the newspaper doing the Jumble puzzle. Dusk was always confused when people said she looked like her father. He had slightly tanned skin, short black hair, and seaweed green eyes. Tony even agreed that he shared no similarities with Dusk.

"So, are you going to try harder in your classes like you promised your teachers?" Tony started the conversation as usual. It was hard to talk to Dusk because she had her nose in her Ds, Gameboy or whatever they called those gadgets. Dusk looked up from eating her pancake like a savage Munchlax.

"Ya ya, I will." She mumbled, taking another big bite out of her breakfast.

Tony sighed. It was always the same with his daughter. Everything he asked her when it came to chores or school was always replied with an 'I will' which never happened. "I am serious this time Dusk, you are almost failing all of your classes." Tony grabbed the midterm reports from a few months ago, which showed school grades below 70. Tony found the teacher's comments about his daughter out loud so maybe Dusk would get the message. "Dusk is a quiet student who seems to avoid the other students. She doesn't hand in assignments on time and never uses her class time wisely. According to her test marks, she never studies. I believe Dusk can achieve a higher grade if she does her homework and tries harder." Tony finished. He looked at his daughter who stared back at him as if she didn't care at all. "Should I even read the other comments?" He asked. Dusk replied by looking down at her almost gone breakfast and taking another bite. Tony sighed once more, he was on the verge of giving up, but he couldn't stand and watch his daughter fail.

"Dusk, I know you're much smarter than this, you should get your act together and get extra help from your teachers on what you missed." Her father said. Dusk finished off her pancakes and placed the metal fork gently on her plate before looking at her father. "Dad, school doesn't grade you on your smarts, it grades you on how much you actually care about school. And as you can tell, I don't care at all." She stated. "Which has to change. You want to be successful in life don't you?" Tony asked his daughter. She stared at him, knowing she didn't have an answer to give him. The only thing she knew was pokemon. But she couldn't be a pokemon trainer when she grew up.

"You have 15 minutes, you should get going Dusk." Tony sighed. He grabbed both of their plates to clean up for later. Dusk grabbed her pokemon backpack and opened the door.

"Dusk, I'm serious about this. If you fail these classes, there will be punishment." Tony told her before she couldn't handle him anymore. Dusk slammed the door and began her short walk.

_All he wants is for me to pass to make him look good. Just because he was a perfect student, doesn't mean I have to be. I'm different, and if he can't handle it, then I'm running away._ Dusk didn't realize how lost in her thoughts she was. The next step she took, a fast movement snapped her back, and there was a brown flash. After Dusk finally caught a good view of what it was, she realized it was just a small bird. _I almost thought I saw a Pidgey._

"Well, if it isn't Fowler who loves her pathetic pokemon." Dusk recognized the snobby, annoying voice right away. It was Lyra Davenport, she was the girl who always teased Dusk for liking pokemon. Dusk always tried to ignore her, but even the smallest insult could hurt Dusk, even though she would never show it.

Lyra giggled. "Wearing this old rag again huh?" The nasty girl asked, pulling on the tail part of Dusk's Umbreon sweater. Dusk picked up her walking pace so she could ignore her, but Lyra ran right in front of her. Lyra's dark brown eyes seemed to look right through Dusk's soul.

"You're going to have to grow up someday Dusk Fowler, you can't play games your whole life and expect to make it big." Lyra sneered.

"Please leave me alone." Dusk simply replied before brushing past Lyra. Making sure that Dusk gave her a deadly glare. It seemed to work like in the pokemon games, because Lyra stood there in shock. Lyra almost couldn't believe the look in Dusk's eyes. She thought for a minute that Dusk would start something.

…**...**

Dusk sighed in relief as she listened to her favorite sound of the day, the last school bell. Dusk and her classmates flooded out of the hot, stuffy room. She ran to her locker quickly and grabbed everything she needed. As she was walking down the hall, she saw a dark purple shine emitting from the corner of the hall. Dusk cautiously walked towards the glimmer, making sure it wasn't another prank by Lyra. Thankfully, it wasn't. Dusk peeked around the corner to see a small purple crystal like figure.

"What the heck is this?" Dusk asked herself aloud. She didn't know what to do. Would something happen if she touched it? Dusk grazed her fingers along the small object, it was cold and smooth. Dusk grasped the crystal like figure and examined it more carefully. There was a medium sized crack on the backside. Dusk almost couldn't believe she noticed the crack, seeing as how the object was smaller than a segment of her finger. Dusk shoved the object in her pocket of her jeans and walked out of the dreadful school. Something she didn't know, is it would be the last time she ever entered that building.

…**..**

Dusk yawned and closed her 3DS after she seen 'saving complete'. She connected the grey charger to the back where it slid in perfectly. Dusk looked at her digital alarm clock. 2:48AM. Dusk sat at the desk in her room and sighed, staring at the 3DS.

"Why can't it be real?" Dusk asked herself. Dusk grabbed her backpack and stood up, walking towards her closet door.

"I wish I could live in the pokemon world." She calmly stated. When the last word came out of her mouth, her pocket started to glow a light purple. Dusk dug down and clawed at the crystal she found earlier and stared at it in amazement. The glow made her heart flutter with excitement, it was a warm and comforting feeling that made Dusk happy, happier than she had ever been.

"I will happily grant your wish." A petit, cute voice said. Dusk almost dropped the crystal, she could have sworn she heard the voice come from inside. The next thing Dusk knew, her whole room was a white void of light. She suddenly felt very tired. Dusk's legs seemed to weigh her down, her head was spinning. Dusk blacked out.

**Short preview of the next chapter:**

**Dusk looked above her, seeing the black wings of a small bird that she recognized right away. **_**Taillow? Does this mean I..?**_

**Author's Note: This is my first pokemon story, which I hope you enjoy. If you have suggestions or caught any spelling mistakes, please review so I can correct these things A.S.A.P**


	2. Welcome to the Hoenn Region!

~Pokemon~

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Hoenn region!

Dusk opened her eyes, welcomed by bright sunlight. _It's not morning, is it?_ Dusk shook herself awake and observed everything carefully. She was too shocked to even speak. Last she remembered, she was in her room, but at the moment, she was in the middle of a forest in a small clearing. She blinked a few times, confused.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Dusk looked above her, seeing the black wings of a small bird that she recognized right away._Taillow? Does this mean I..?_

"That is correct Jay, I am Professor Birch. I have heard so much about you from Professor Juniper." Dusk heard faintly in the distance. She couldn't believe her ears. _Professor Birch? Does that mean I really am in the pokemon world?_ Dusk stood up and bolted towards the sound of the voice. Her body felt heavy still from just waking up. But after running some thoughts through her head, Dusk halted, almost falling over in the process. _Am I dreaming?_

"What is it Furfrou?" A boy's voice asked. Dusk's heart filled with slight fear when she heard growling approach her. In the bushes ahead of her, the white furred dog she knew from the Kalos region was in a battle position growling and snarling at her. Dusk knew she wasn't dreaming now, the fear and joy was welling up inside her as she stared back at the canine's ruby eyes. _It's real!_ The Furfrou's sudden movement made her flinch and fall on her back. Dusk quickly sat up straight to make sure it wasn't going to attack. Furfrou's snow white fur was on end, its small tail was pointing straight up. Furfrou's long ears dragged on the ground as it slowly approached Dusk, still growling.

"Furfrou cut it out, you're scaring this girl." Dusk was so caught up with the Furfrou that she didn't notice the young guy's appearance. His hazel eyes met hers.

"I apologize for my pokemon's behaviour. What's your name?" He asked as he walked towards her and extended his hand out to help Dusk up. She looked up at him and slowly reached for his hand and grasped it. "Dusk…" She replied before being hauled back on her feet.

"Jay? Did you see where Furfrou went?" Professor Birch seemed to come out of nowhere. As soon as he saw Dusk, he smiled. "Hello young lady." He greeted.

"This is Dusk," the boy known as Jay started for me. "I'm not sure what she was doing out in the forest by herself but Furfrou found her." He looked back towards her and examined her more carefully.

Jay couldn't take his eyes off her sweater, it looked like an Umbreon. She had long, dark purple hair that hung down to her lower body, which looked like it was stuffed into her hood. Her face was partly hidden by her hood, but he could tell she had pale skin. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans that hugged her lower torso perfectly. But what Jay found the most interesting was her eyes. They were a sapphire blue that made him feel like he was swimming in the ocean once more on his partner Feraligatr. "Are you a pokemon trainer?" He asked.

"No, but I would love to be." Dusk replied. Jay placed a hand on his Furfrou's head and he stroked his fingers through its messy white fur. Dusk looked at Jay more closely. He had shaggy brown hair that matched his hazel eyes. He was wearing a black two toned shirt over a light brown t-shirt. Dusk noticed the pokeballs on the brown belt of his grey shorts and felt a pang of excitement. _Now that I'm here, I can actually be a real pokemon trainer!_ Dusk almost squealed with joy.

"Then why don't you come to my lab and choose a pokemon? Jay and I were heading there for his pokedex, so you can defiantly come along." Professor Birch said, smiling once more. The man always loved to see the joy in people's eyes when they got their first pokemon.

This was all so much for Dusk to take in. She decided to not tell them how she got here in the first place. Jay's Furfrou padded up to Dusk and sniffed at her hand. Its small nose came in contact with her soft hand. _It feels just like a real dog's nose.. but what am I kidding, this is a dog!_ Furfrou rubbed his broad head against her leg, smiling.

"By the looks of it, you would be great with pokemon." Jay said, smiling. "Furfrou seems to like you."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get your first pokemon Dusk." Professor Birch sounded giddy as he increased his walking pace out of the clearing. On the way to Professor Birch's vehicle, Jay returned Furfrou back into its pokeball. Dusk climbed into the back seat beside Jay. He quickly buckled himself in and grabbed onto the locked handle of the vehicle's door.

"You better hold on to this, quick." He suggested with a pleading look in his eyes. Dusk took a while to understand what he meant. In the TV show, Professor Birch was a crazy driver. She rapidly buckled and grabbed onto the handle on her side just in time before her and Jay were bouncing around in the back with uncomfortable jerks.

…**.**

"This is Treecko, the grass type starter." Professor Birch pointed to the green lizard like creature. It stared up at Dusk, its yellow eyes were intimidating. "Here is the fire type starter, Torchic." He continued and showed a small orange bird. Its small purple eyes looked up at her, glittering with happiness. "And lastly, this is the water type starter, Mudkip!" Professor Birch finished. The mud fish pokemon ran to Dusk and sniffed her left foot.

"Honestly, I would choose Treecko, but it's your choice." Jay said, standing close by Dusk. _I already know what pokemon I want. I chose it in my Sapphire version and no matter what memes come up, I will always choose you._ "Mudkip." She stated calmly. Her new pokemon jumped into her arms and snuggled up against her. Dusk smiled down at her very first pokemon. The excitement she had when she chose her starter in the games was nothing compared to how she felt now. She would spend a lifetime with this pokemon. Her heart ignited with passion and excitement. Dusk stared into Mudkip's eyes, thinking of what to nickname it. _Is it female or male?_

"Are you going to give her a nickname Dusk? You seem to be lost in thought." Professor Birch asked. Dusk nodded and smiled down at Mudkip. "Fiona." She stated, bringing Fiona into a closer hug.

Jay placed a hand on Dusk's shoulder. "Congratulations on becoming a trainer." Dusk and Fiona gazed at him. "Thank you Jay." Dusk couldn't stop smiling. "Kip!" Fiona cried cheerfully.

Professor Birch nodded and grabbed a paper from his desk behind him and handed it to the newest trainer. "Fill out your information so we can make your trainer card. We also need a picture of you." Dusk grabbed the paper and a pencil to get to work right away. Fiona hopped up on the same desk the sheet was before and Dusk followed. She filled out her name, age, what she wanted to be, and signed her signature.

…**.**

_Pokemon Trainer/Ranger card creator information_

**_Name: _**_Dusk Martha Fowler_

**_Age: _**_ 16_

**_Trainer or Ranger?_**

_Pokemon Trainer_

**_Please sign your name here._**

_Dusk Martha Fowler_

…**...**

"Hold on, you're 16 years old?" Jay asked from behind her as she gave the information to Professor Birch. "Yes… is there a problem or something?" She asked him, sounding confused. "No, but why are you starting your journey now? Didn't you get the choice at 10?"

Dusk looked down at Fiona who tilted her head in curiosity. _I can't say anything, he would think I'm crazy! "Nah, I just randomly teleported here this morning, which was why you found me in the woods Jay." _She was about to come up with an excuse, but thankfully Professor Birch came back with a camera. "Smile!"

Fiona quickly jumped onto Dusk's shoulder to get in the picture. The bright flash made Dusk blink several times after. She always hated pictures.

…**.**

Dusk walked out of the laboratory with Fiona's pokeball, her pokedex, and new trainer card in hand. Dusk was having the time of her life. Her dream came true. _Here we go, my journey begins!_

"Hold it." Jay's voice demanded from behind her. "I would like to accompany you. I have traveled around different regions ever since I turned 10 years old, so can I help you get started?" How could Dusk say no? Jay was nice so far, he seemed to love his pokemon dearly.

Fiona rubbed her head against Jay's leg, making a purr like sound.

_*Pauses the movie*_

_Shh… Mudkips purr okay? Okay! xD_

_*Presses play*_

"I guess I have no choice." Dusk giggled, looking down at Fiona as she enjoyed Jay's company. Jay held out his hand. "As you already know, I'm Jay," He smiled. "Jay Kyle Walker." He finished with his full name. Dusk reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to be traveling with you from now on."

**[Character Profile]**

**Name: Dusk Martha Fowler**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: Female**

**Hobby: Pokemon Trainer**

**Hair colour: Dark Purple**

**Eye colour: Sapphire**

**Family/Friends: Tony Fowler (Father), Jay Kyle Fowler (Acquaintance) **

**{Personal information}**

**Favorite Pokemon: Umbreon**

**Phobias: Arachnophobia, Coulrophobia, Scopophobia**

**Other hobbie(s): Chess**

**Best school subject: None**

**Favorite Pokemon type(s): Fire, Dark, and Water**

**Author's Note: I will be doing a character profile when an OC is introduced. I think it's an interesting way of knowing more about the character without making it part of the story. I will also share my Pokemon Y friend code in the next chapter if you can find it, (Should be easy) please message me your friend code so then we can get each other's Friend safari's. Anywho, enjoy my fellow pokefans! **


	3. Caring

~Pokemon~

Chapter 3: Caring

"Fiona, use Water Gun!" Dusk called to the mud fish pokemon. It nodded and pummeled the rival trainer's Zigzagoon with a straight, accurate beam of water. The Zigzagoon dropped to the ground, unable to battle any longer, Dusk had won her first battle. It looked bad in the beginning, but she made a great come back.

"Zigzagoon! Are you okay?" The young boy cried and bolted to his fainted pokemon. He picked up the tiny racoon pokemon and hugged it tightly. "Good game, your pokemon is strong." Dusk said, sitting down beside Fiona and petting her. Her moist blue skin felt cool against her hand.

"Maybe we can battle again sometime huh?" The boy asked, returning his Zigzagoon back to its pokeball. "Ya, I would love to." Dusk reached out for the boys hand to shake.

From a distance, Jay watched Dusk curiously. He didn't know what to think of her. "She is a little too good to be a beginner." He muttered to himself as he watched the rival trainer and Dusk shake hands. No beginner wins their first battle that easily, no matter how wise you may be. He was pulled away from his thoughts when he noticed that Dusk was staring at him. The other trainer had left already. "Something wrong?" She asked. Jay quickly shook his head with reassurance, "No, no. I'm fine. Now let's go to the pokemon center before it gets too late." She looked up at the sky, seeing the many different shades of red and orange. Dusk didn't realize it had gotten so late. That's when a random thought hit her. '_Dad.' _She completely forgot about her father. Where was he? Was he worried about her?

"You coming?" Jay called from ahead of her. Her thoughts drained from her mind and she quickly dashed to her friend.

"I'm happy to report that all of you pokemon are as healthy as can be." Nurse Joy chirped cheerfully as Chansey rolled the cart of pokeballs towards the counter. Dusk perked up from her table and ran to the desk. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy." She bowed in thanks. Jay walked up and stood beside her grabbing all his pokemon. Dusk reached for Fiona's pokeball but it opened. The blue light that cloaked Fiona disappeared. "Mud!" Fioana cried happily as she tackled her trainer down. Dusk giggled, petting her pokemon that had her pinned.

"Treecko, if you lose one more time for us, then we are done!" A harsh male voice echoed in the building. Several other trainer had turned their attention towards a male trainer yelling at the Treecko that cowered before him. Dusk watched as the Treecko stared back up at its trainer with fear reflecting from its pale yellow eyes. Dusk felt sorry for the Treecko, she was about to confront the trainer but Jay beat her to it. His eyes were filled with anger, she had never seen him like this before.

"You apologize to your pokemon right this instant." Jay seemed to growl through his teeth as he spoke. The trainer turned around and glared at him. "This is none of your business." The male trainer grunted towards Jay. Some surprised mutters caught Dusk's attention.

"That's Jay Walker! He battled champion Cynthia and tied!" A female voice squeaked. "Ya, he's been to many different regions. I heard he battled Alder and tied to!" A male voice stated. Dusk looked back at Jay with a surprised look. Fiona stared up at Jay along with her trainer.

"What is Treecko to you? A friend? Or a slave?" Jay asked, his temper seemed to fade away. The male trainer blinked. "He's a pokemon. How can we be friends?" He asked. One of Jay's pokeballs started to glow. A small form appeared on his shoulder as the blue light faded. It was a small bronze colored creature, it had small rounded ears and a long, odd shaped tail. "Emolga!" It cried. She reconized the rodent right away. The male trainer erupted with laughter at the Emolga's harsh glare. "What are you going to do little guy? Huh?" He taunted.

"Battle me right now then. If you lose, you release Treecko." Gasps filled the room with the request Jay made. "How can you do that? You can't force me to release my pokemon!" The trainer retaliated with the expected response. "If you win, I'll give you one of my own pokemon. A Hydreigon to be fair." Jay stared blankly. Surprised murmurs chatted in the room once more. "What is he thinking?" A male voice asked. "He's crazy." A female stated.

"Deal. Let's take this outside." The trainer agreed.

Dusk couldn't believe the way Jay battled. Even with a typing disadvantage, it only took Emolga a few attacks to win. The Pupitar fell backwards in defeat. "No! I couldn't have lost!" The trainer roared with fury. Jay smirked. "Well? Release Treecko." The trainer clenched his teeth. "Never." He grunted before tossing three pokeballs in the air. Salamence, Manectric and an Infernape surrounded Jay. "Attack!" Their trainer called.

Dusk couldn't just sit and watch. "Fiona, use Water Gun!" She cried. Soon after, Infernape was pumled by the water and fell backwards. Jay seemed taken aback with Dusk's action. "You lost fair and square. You should keep your promise and let Treecko go!" She bravely stated. The trainer grinned. "Make me weakling! Salamence, Dragon claw!" The dragon looked at Fiona as its claws grew in size. Dusk didn't know what to do now. "Hidden Power!" Jay yelled. A small green orb rammed into Salamence's flank, brining it down.

"Emolga!" Jay called. "Fiona!" Dusk cried. "Air slash!" "Water Gun!" The pair ordered simultaneously. Emolga and Mudkip stood beside each other and did as they were requested. Manectric didn't stand a chance and it fell on its side. "N-no way." The trainer managed. After looking at Jay's glare, the trainer quickly returned his pokemon and left Treecko behind as he ran out of sight. The small gecko looked up at Jay. "Treecko Tree!" It called. "Want to come with me little guy?" Jay asked, bending down to Treecko's height. Treecko's eyes filled with surprise. It looked towards Emolga and received a small smile. Treecko's eyes lit up with happiness and he jumped into Jay's arms. The other trainers applauded with Jay's act of kindness. Dusk joined in with Fiona perched on her shoulder, she was happy to find a guy like Jay. He cared for his pokemon a lot.

"I would appreciate it if you gave my partner here an applause to. She may have just started, but like me, she would take any hit for her pokemon." Jay stated and looked towards me. His smile started a flame inside my heart, which made me drown out the clapping to me. Treecko ran up to me and smiled. "Treecko!" Dusk couldn't help but reach down and pet the small gecko's head. Dusk revealed a large smile. Something not even her father saw.

"Once again, thank you for helping me Dusk." Jay bowed in respect. "But I barley did anything Jay. You saved Treecko from that nasty trainer." Jay's next action surprised Dusk. He coiled his arms around her and brought her close to him. His chin brushed against her forehead. Her heart was racing with an emotion she never felt before. "You care about your pokemon. With that, you deserved a lot of respect. You treat you pokemon as friends and not battling machines. I like seeing a trainer like that. Even though you are still a mystery to me, I understand that you are kind, caring, and loving trainer." After those words, her body warmed with friendship. "Thank you…" She muttered and accepted his embrace. She could feel Fiona's eye on her with how long this hug seemed to last.

"Goodnight Dusk. Sweet dreams." Jay bided Farwell for the night and closed his room door behind him. "Goodnight." She replied from behind his door. She scooped up Fiona and went into her own room.

"Emolga, stop giggling at me." Jay sounded annoyed. The flying squirrel circled around his head as he lay back on his soft bed. "Emol Emol!" It cheered happily before landing on his head. Jay felt like releasing his party so they could stretch. He sat up and threw five pokeballs in the air and the released his team. For a moment, Jay feared they were all too big, but the happy cries of his pokemon reassured him. Flareon and Treecko hoped up on his bed beside him. Garchomp and Feraligatr stood beside one another and growled. Those two never got along. Jay could feel the presence of Furfrou pad towards the bed. "Emol Emolg ga." Emolga looked around at his other pokemon as it spoke. All of them looked towards Jay and had a mischievous grin plastered on their faces.

Jay was confused. "What?" He asked his pokemon. Furfrou jumped up on the bed as well and sat beside Flareon. Furfrou laid down in front and stared up at the fire pokemon with glittering eyes. Flareon rested his muzzle on Furfrou's head and looked at me. Jay got the message right away, it felt like his skin was scorched with what they were implying. "I do not!" He yelled. His pokemon chuckled.

"What do you think is going on Fiona?" She asked her pokemon as she looked in the direction of Jay's room. She could her him yell something, but it was too muffled to understand. Fiona looked up at her trainer and tilted her head. "Kip." She chirped. Dusk nodded. "Ya, let's get some sleep." Dusk yawned and brought Fiona in closer. The mud fish pokemon fell asleep instantly alongside its trainer.

**[Character Profile]**

**Name: Jay Kyle Walker**

**Age: 15 (Turning 16 in the next chapter)**

**Sex: Male**

**Hobby: Pokemon Trainer**

**Hair colour: Dark brown**

**Eye colour: Hazel**

**Family/Friends: Noah John Walker (Younger Brother), Dusk Martha Fowler (Acquaintance)**

**{Personal Information}**

**Favorite Pokemon: Serperior**

**Phobias: Iatrophobia, Nyctophobia**

**Other Hobbie(s): Snowboarding, Pokemon Racer (Flying)**

**Best School Subject: Pokemon Medicine**

**Favorite Pokemon Type(s): Water, Grass, Dragon**

**Author's Note: Now that I'm done exams, I can work on my stories more! Yay! Anyways, we are going to have a new OC in the next chapter.**


	4. 16th Birthday!

~Pokemon~

Chapter 4: 16th Birthday!

"_I'm glad you're finally awake Dusk!" A voice she recognized startled her awake. Dusk didn't know where she was. It appeared to be a dark cave with minimal light. Dusk rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Peekaboo!" Something hung in front of her. Dusk screamed in surprise and backed away. The small form giggled, Dusk recognized its shape._

"_Are you happy here Dusk?" Asked Jirachi, the wish maker pokemon. "J-jirachi? You brought me here?" Dusk asked. Now it all made sense to her. She recalled the whole Jirachi: Wish maker movie. The purple crystal, making dreams come true._

"_Are you not happy?" Jirachi asked, frowning. "Are you kidding? I love it here!" Dusk reassured quickly. Jirachi's frown quickly changed. "That's great to hear!" It cried cheerfully._

_A large explosion caused the whole place to shake. Dusk couldn't stand up, she could hardly see Jirachi. "I'm sorry, I have to flee before they catch me. Goodbye Dusk." Jirachi sounded worried as its small glowing body vanished._

"Kip?" Fiona was literally in Dusk's face. Her heart was racing from the dream she woke up from. _What was that about? Is that how I really got here? Jirachi waited until now to grant that wish?_ Her mind was flooding with too many unanswered questions. "Mudkip!" Fiona pawed at her arm. Dusk looked down at her water pokemon. Its small eyes were full of worry. "Fiona I'm sorry, don't feel bad for me okay?" She picked up the mud fish pokemon and cradled it in her arms.

The knock on her door made Fiona jump in alarm. "Come in?" Dusk asked. The door opened to reveal a small boy with light brown shaggy hair. His eyes were a light blue colour that were sparkling with an emotion Dusk couldn't recognize. He appeared to be around ten or eleven years old with the childish grin he gave her. He was wearing a light purple plain t-shirt, jean shorts and black sneakers. There was something strangely familiar about the boy's appearance. Dusk noticed a pokemon was beside him. A Snivy that was giving her a harsh glare. Dusk cringed at the sharp brown eyes that seemed to pierce her skin.

"Do you know where Jay is? Professor Birch said he left with a girl." The boy's voice sounded so innocent. "Um yes. Jay is in the room across the hall from here." Dusk replied. The boy just stared at her for about ten seconds, but then burst into a yell. "OH MY GOD! IT'S TRUE! JAY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" The boy cried cheerfully. Dusk just sat there confused. "And who exactly are you?"

"What's going on?" Jay asked as he slowly came into vision at the doorway. His hair was all messed up and needed a serious brushing. The little boy looked up at Jay and smiled. "Happy birthday big brother!" He yelled as he hugged Jay's lower torso, which was the height he was at compared to him. "N-noah? What are you doing here?" Jay asked, shocked. _So that's Jay's little brother…_

"I guess my wish came true big bro, you got a girlfriend for you sixteenth birthday! Mom will be happy." Noah smirked. It looked like Jay was still processing what his brother was implying. Jay finally looked alive as he retorted. "She is not my girlfriend!"

Dusk could feel Fiona chuckle underneath her. "I'm not his girlfriend Noah. We just met yesterday." Dusk calmly stated. Noah looked towards her, his smile fading. "Aww that's a bummer. You are around his age right?" Noah asked. "I'm helping her get started on her journey. She just received that Mudkip yesterday Noah." Jay reassured his brother. Noah was taken aback by what he just heard. "But she's sixteen right? She should have started her journey long ago!" Noah looked towards me with a mystifying gaze. Dusk didn't know what to say, everyone was waiting for an answer from her. Even Fiona was looking up at her. "I-I should go get changed." She stuttered and rolled out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom.

After Dusk shut the door, Jay brought Noah, Snivy, and Fiona to his room. "She's weird big brother." Noah blankly stated. "Well Furfrou found her in the forest, it looked like she just woke up." Jay began. "Then when I found out she was sixteen, I knew something was off. Everybody I know left at the age of ten to do something with pokemon. And she seemed to be a little too good for a beginner. I would like it if you battled her Noah." Jay suggested.

Jay noticed Fiona perk up. "Kip!" She cried, looking at Noah's Snivy, who gave a small smile to her. "I have the advantage, so I'll win." Noah stated pridefully. Jay sighed. He didn't know how many times he told Noah that types don't play a big role in a battle. But he still couldn't ignore the fact that Noah got the thinking from Jay himself. "So, you like her?" Noah asked. "Why does that matter to you so much?" Jay growled, he didn't know why that became the big topic with his brother. His whole family found it strange that he never had a girlfriend at his age. Jay got his passion from pokemon battling.

"You can't be single forever, besides, she good for you." Noah grinned. Jay rolled his eyes, which ended up laying on Fiona. She looked up at the brothers and gave a mischievous smile. "Kip." She chuckled as she padded towards Dusk's room. "If pokemon could speak like us, you would be busted big brother." Noah stated. Jay seen Noah's Snivy sigh.

"She left her room open anyways and she's changing in the bathroom, I'll go shut it so nobody peeks in." Jay stood up and ignored the comment from his brother. "Oh, like you?" He pulled on the doorknob until he heard the click. Jay also noticed the strange room number. "4398-9681-4367? That's weird." (HINT HINT!)

…**..**

"So, where are we off to?" Dusk asked as she walked outside of the Pokemon Center with Fiona. The pokecenter gave her some extra clothes because all she had was her sweater and jeans. Jay took out a map and found where they currently were. "We're here in Oldale town, for the first Gym, we head to Petalburg City." Jay stated.

"I challenge you and Fiona to a battle!" Noah suddenly cried, pointing at Dusk. "Alright." She grinned. "There's a battle field behind the pokemon center, after that we head out and hopefully get there before dark." Jay smiled and led them to the battlefield.

…**..**

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle! The winner is declared when the trainer's pokemon is unable to battle! Go!" Jay announced. Dusk was ready. Even with a disadvantage, she knew how to win. "Snivy, use Leaf Tornado!" Noah ordered. Snivy balanced himself on his head and spun around, its tail glowing a light green. Suddenly, a large quantity of leaves had formed around its tail in an upside-down cone shape. Snivy let out a battle cry, hurling the cyclone of leaves towards Fiona. Fiona looked towards me for a command. _The perfect counter for a spinning attack. _Dusk grinned.

"Fiona, use Whirlpool!" Fiona opened her mouth, water slowly forming a spinning motion flowed out of the mud fish pokemon's body. Fiona forced the Whirlpool to collide with Leaf Tornado. The collision spewed water all over the battle field, making it like a giant puddle. Noah giggled. "You can't use Water type attacks on a Grass type pokemon. Snivy, use Tackle to knock Fiona off balance!" He commanded. Snivy began to run, but that was short lived due to Snivy falling over in the water. "Snivy? What's wrong?" Noah asked.

Dusk could almost feel Jay grinning, but she was too focused on her next move to look. "Fiona, Take Down!" Fiona's body glowed a beautiful yellow as she ran towards Snivy. Snivy was still trying to stand, but it was too late. Snivy was knocked back several feet, getting cloaked with mud. "But how did this happen?" Noah growled.

"I know Snivy's speed is incredible, so I used the slippery ground to my advantage. Since Fiona's kind dwells in it their whole life, I knew she had the advantage." Dusk stated with a smile. "Kiiip!" Fiona cried. Noah's face lit up. "We aren't done yet, Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Two long dark green rope like figures rose from Snivy and darted towards Fiona. Dusk thought of an idea last minute for this situation. "Fiona, run straight to Snivy!" Fiona gave her a questioned look before charging towards the grass snake pokemon. Where Fiona stood a heartbeat ago, the vines collided with the wet ground, making water fly in the air around the impact.

"Take Down once more!" Fiona repeated the same move as she did before to attack her rival once more. Snivy didn't have any time to dodge or block the assault. Snivy flew backwards in the direction of Noah. He reached out and caught the grass snake pokemon, stopping its trail.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Fiona is the winner! Which means the victory goes to Dusk!" Fiona ran to Dusk at that call and tackled her trainer down. Dusk pet Fiona on her head. "Good job Fiona, I can always count on you." Dusk said in a loving voice.

"But how did I lose? I had an advantage!" Noah pouted. Jay walked up to his little brother and gave him a harsh glance. "You may have lost but who tried their best?" Noah took a step back in shock and looked down at Snivy in his arms. Its usual sharp brown eyes were bigger and sympathetic. It looked like it was crying. "Oh Snivy, I'm so sorry." Jay smiled seeing his little brother shed tears with his first pokemon. Now he knew what it was like.

…**..**

"I told you we should have stayed at that house. It's getting dark!" Jay complained. Dusk had never seen Jay like this. He never complained this much. Noah sighed. "I'm sorry Dusk, Jay here is a big scared cat of the dark. I think you'll get used to it when you're married." Noah sighed in annoyance. "That's nyctophobia thank you and what do you mean married?!"

Jay's rage stopped immediately when he realized how dark it was getting. The stars came into view and Dusk stared up at the beautiful sight. "Amazing.." She sighed. "We should set up camp somewhere, it's getting too late." Noah pointed out. Dusk nodded and looked down at Fiona who was padding beside her. Fiona's eyes were half open, her walking pace was slowing down.

"Ya, we should find a clearing." Dusk suggested. Noah nodded and looked around in every direction. "Here, babysit my big brother while I find one." He requested before running along. Jay's eyes were wide open, looking around in all directions. He looked terrified. He kept getting closer and closer to Dusk until finally, he grabbed onto her, squeezing her like a stuffed teddy bear. "Um.. ow." She chocked.

"S-sorry Dusk." He apologized, loosening his grip. It soon tightened after a twig snap in another direction. "What was that?!" Dusk sighed. "You're not afraid of the dark, you're afraid of the things in the dark." Dusk stated calmly. Jay's shivering told her he didn't hear anything. "How did you survive in the other regions?!" She asked irritated. He seemed to ignore her again. She sighed and looked down at Fiona and winked. Fiona smirked and opened its mouth towards Jay, releasing a Water Gun to his face.

"That's cold!" He whined. "And what was that for?" He asked, wiping the water away with his shirt. "It's hopeless." Dusk sighed. Noah came bursting through the bushes. "Over here guys!"

…**...**

Dusk returned Fiona to her pokeball, making sure the mud fish pokemon wouldn't get too cold. She tried to tune out the quarreling she heard in the tent beside her, which worked decently well. "Fine, go sleep outside big brother!" She heard Noah yell, which was followed by the sound of Snivy's Vine Whip hitting something. She then heard Jay sigh and rustle around in the grass. She couldn't leave her friend to sleep in the cold. Dusk sat up and crawled towards the zip up door of her tent. She seen Jay was spread out in the grass, looking tired.

"Oh get your but in here Jay, you're making me cold just looking at you." Dusk shivered as the cold air rushed into the tent. Jay sat upright and looked at Dusk. "Really? But don't you need privacy? I don't want to intrude." He politely stated. Dusk shook her head. "Nonsense, now get in here before the shadows drag you away." She giggled. "Just consider it a birthday present from me okay?"

"O-okay." Jay stuttered as he crawled into the safety of Dusk's tent. She claimed on side of the tent and muttered. "Goodnight Jay, hope this was a good sweet sixteen." He watched her resting figure for a moment before replying. "Goodnight.." He wasn't really tired, Jay was getting bored. He replayed the whole day that just passed in his mind. Noah joining them on their journey, Dusk winning her second battle. But what stuck was the teases from his younger brother. When Noah brought up the fact of Dusk and himself a couple, he felt like Flareon's Flamethrower attack grazed his face. _Sure she's nice, mysterious and kind of cute, but that can't mean…?_

"I need sleep." He finally whispered aloud. "My thought are haunting me."

**[Character Profile]**

**Name: Noah John Walker**

**Age: 10**

**Sex: Male**

**Hobby: Pokemon Trainer**

**Hair colour: Light brown**

**Eye colour: Light blue**

**Family/Friends: Jay Kyle Walker (Older brother), Dusk (Acquaintance)**

**{Personal Information}**

**Favorite Pokemon: N/A**

**Phobias: Astraphobia, Electric Pokemon**

**Other Hobbie(s): Teasing Jay, Finding Jay a girlfriend**

**Best School Subject: Typing**

**Favorite Pokemon Types: Flying, Ground, Grass**

**Author's Note: I realized I forgot to put my Pokemon Y Friend Code in the last chapter, so I put it in this one. Anywho, Yay, the annoying little brother came along ^.^ I will be following the 1000 year sleep for Jirachi, but there will be some problems as it tries to sleep. Don't worry, you will read it one day. Lastly, who else ships DuskXJay so far? x3**


	5. Suspicions Rise

~Pokemon~

Chapter 5: Suspicions Rise

Jay woke up to the sound of shuffling around in the tent. He sat up and let out a long yawn. The sun made the inside of the tent really bright. Squinting, he looked over at his friend Dusk who was already awake. She was turned over on her side facing the opposite way of Jay doing something. She seemed to be hiding something. As much as Jay cared for his friend, he was curious. He knew barley anything about her. He peeked over her seeing some strange device. "What's that?" He asked.

Dusk quickly hid the device under her. She had been caught. She found her Gameboy in her bag this morning and was just looking at it. What was she supposed to tell him? As much as she hated to keep secrets, nothing she would say could sound right to him. "Just a broken gadget." She quickly stated. She turned to see Jay wasn't convinced. The look in his hazel eyes were prying to know the truth.

"Hey big brother! Can you help me take down the tent so we can get moving?" Noah's voice was barley heard by Jay or Dusk. Jay stood up, "Guess I'll be back." he sighed. Dusk waited until his shadow wasn't visible from the inside of the tent before she cautiously brought the Gameboy out from under her. She flipped the switch on and watched the letters bounce around as it started up. Soon, Pokemon Sapphire Version was on the screen.

…**...**

"Kip?" Fiona made a questioned cry as she looked towards a tree off the path. Dusk stopped and watched her pokemon. "Fiona? Something wrong?" She asked bending down to Fiona's level. The fin on Fiona's head pointed towards the tree. "Kip, kip!" She cried suddenly and charged for the tree. Noah was backing away slowly, his hands covering his ears. "No, not now." He muttered, fear made his voice sound like a girl.

Dusk and Jay followed Fiona past the bushes and to this tree. There was a little mouse like pokemon, electric sparks were flying everywhere from its cheeks. Its ears were tipped blue. "A Minun and it doesn't look healthy." Jay's Emolga emerged from its pokeball and landed in front of the Minun. Dusk watched as Fiona, Emolga and Minun were talking. Minun's responses sounded weak.

"Since the next pokecenter is still a day away, we have to tend to its wounds. Can you watch Minun and my brother while I find some Oran berries?" He asked. Dusk nodded slowly and sat beside the injured electric pokemon. Emolga rubbed her cheek against the Minun's cheek. They appeared to be sharing electricity.

"Is it gone?" Noah asked from the path. "No, we are going to heal it Noah. It will be with us for a little bit." She replied.

Dusk felt a movement by her leg. Minun was fast asleep on her thigh. Soon, Fiona and Emolga joined Minun in using Dusk as a pillow. Emolga rested on her head, and Fiona was curled up in her lap. The heat coming from all pokemon made Dusk feel comfortable, safe, and warm. It was the way she felt with Growlithe back at home. "To think you guys never existed a few days ago." She mumbled before stroking Fiona's head.

Noah froze. _Did I just hear that?_ _Dusk just said pokemon never existed? _Noah tried to think of life without pokemon. Was that where Dusk came from? Some other world? How could she live somewhere without pokemon? He decided he was going to talk to Jay before saying anything to Dusk._ So Dusk must be an alien._

…**..**

"Nice job Treecko, you found some more." He rewarded the gecko pokemon with a pat on its head. Treecko nodded happily and gave Jay the Oran berries he needed. Jay had seen this happen with electric pokemon before. Minun had lost too much electricity during some sort of battle and it needed help to regain energy. Emolga's electricity wouldn't be enough alone. Jay and Treecko walked back to where he left Noah and Dusk. Before he met Dusk at the tree, Jay could see confusion and fear in Noah's eyes. _Must be his fear of electric types._ Jay smiled at what he came back to. Dusk was leaned up against the tree, serving as a bed for Fiona, Emolga, and the injured Minun. Treecko scooped an Oran berry out of my arms with his long thick green tail and waved it in front of Minun.

"Mi?" Minun perked up from his slumber and looked up at Jay and Treecko. "Eat up, this will help you regain your energy. Emolga will give you some more electricity after alright?" Minun's small eyes stared up at Jay.

"Whoops." Jay looked down to see Dusk wide awake. "How long was I out?" She asked, giving a worried look to Jay. "By the looks of it, not long." He replied, bending down towards Minun. "Can you wake up sleeping beauty on your head while I feed Minun some Oran berries?" He requested. Dusk nodded and poked the flying squirrel pokemon. Her little round ears twitched before becoming conscious. She let out a quick yawn and hovered by Jay's head. Dusk began to notice Emolga looked a little different than a normal Emolga. Instead of a black coat, it was a bronze. How come she noticed this now? _Is that really a shiny Emolga?_

"Emolga, use Thunderbolt and help Minun get his electricity back." He commanded. Emolga let loose a straight bolt towards Minun. The once injured pokemon perked up, his paws lighting up a blue colour. "Mi mi!" He cried happily. Jay sighed in relief, Minun was now back to normal. Jay could hear his little brother whimper as Emolga's Thunderbolt struck Minun. "Glad to see you're okay Minun." Dusk said, smiling down at the electric rodent. Minun looked up at Dusk, his eyes glittering with love. _Looks like Dusk will be getting her second pokemon today._

Minun poked at one of Dusk's pokeballs, eventually, the ball opened up and captured Minun. The click surprised Dusk. "Looks like Minun is yours Dusk." Jay smiled. _She's already thinking of a nickname._ "How about… Bluebolt." Dusk was ready to hear Jay erupt with laughter, but when he didn't, she sighed. "Better than Sparky." He giggled.

…**..**

"Are you sure you heard that Noah?" Jay couldn't believe what his brother was telling him, but it added up. He was telling Jay what he heard Dusk say. "I'm positive Jay! She acted like she came from a world with no pokemon, it has to be true!"

"It would explain why she would want to hide everything from us." Jay sighed.He looked into Noah's eyes, seeing tears forming. "It must have been terrible for Dusk. How can she possibly live without pokemon?" Noah grabbed onto Jay and began crying. Jay couldn't imagine it either.

"Listen, you didn't hear her okay? When she feels like telling us, she can tell us. We can't bother her about it. It will stress her out." Jay stated, hugging his little brother. A sudden sob made Noah jump. "Alright.." He muttered.

…**..**

"Achoo!" Dusk sneezed. Fiona and Bluebolt looked up at her surprised. "Bless me, sorry guys. Must be catching a cold."

**Author's Note: It's a little short. Oh well, anyways, I would like to thank mockstevenh for all the kind Reviews he has given me. I'm glad someone isn't afraid to tell me they like this story so much ^.^ And yes, you can mention this story in yours. I'm just happy you enjoy this so much xD**


	6. Saving Peecko!

~Pokemon~

Chapter 6: Saving Peeko!

"We finally made it!" Noah screeched with joy. Dusk gazed around the city she was just about to enter. "Rustbro City, our first Gym battle." Jay pointed towards a building with rocks supporting the top. Dusk was amazed, this was nothing like the game at all. She looked at the giant red letters that spelled out 'Gym'.

"Noah, this keeps slipping my mind. Why did you follow me to the Hoenn region?" Jay asked, looking down at what appeared to be a miniature form of him. Noah looked up and responded. "Mom said she wanted me to go with you so I could be safe. Since you're one of the best trainers in the world I'll be fine." His eyes glittered with admiration as he looked up at Jay. "There is always someone better Noah." Jay simply stated.

"Let's go to the pokemon center and take a break. We have been walking around for hours now." Dusk suggested, feeling so tired, her legs felt like they were about to give any minute. She had never gotten this much exercise in her life. Noah nodded. "We should give Mom a call to, just so she knows I'm with you."

**...**

When the call finally came through, a woman appeared on the fuzzy screen. She had long beautiful blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a lightly freckled face. Her light skin made her glow on the screen. "Hello boys, I can see you're both safe." She sighed in relief. Her voice sounded comforting to Dusk. "And who is this lovely young lady?" She asked looking towards Dusk. "This is Jay's gir- mmf!" Noah was interrupted mid speech by Jay's hand cupping over Noah's mouth. "This is Dusk. Furfrou found her in the woods alone when I met up with Professor Birch." Jay answered. Jay and Noah's mother looked back at Dusk. "Are you shy honey?" She asked, making Dusk feel terrible for not saying anything. "N-no ma'am, sorry, I'm really nervous around new people." She managed to spit out what was on her mind. Dusk always had this pit in her stomach when she met someone new. It made her feel like she had to hide from the world.

"That makes sense, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, my name is Erika sweetie. And I must say, your hair is such a beautiful colour." Dusk blushed at this compliment. "Can I see more of your pretty face?" Erika pleaded. Dusk almost felt like she was talking to Jay with how familiar the pleading eyes were. "A-alright." Dusk stuttered before reaching for the top of her hood and pulling it off. Her long hair fell out, looking like spreading wings as she shook it out.

Jay's heart was racing like mad, he had never seen Dusk's face that well before. Her pale face looked scorched with embarrassment. Her jewel like eyes scanned the floor nervously as she came out of her hiding. Jay couldn't take his eyes off her. "Dusk you shouldn't be afraid of your appearance, you are beautiful. I can see why Jay is happy to have you along." Erika grinned towards her son. Jay hid his emotions real well with his infamous eye roll. If his mother saw him staring at Dusk, he wouldn't get out of a world of teases.

"I-I'm fine Erika, I would prefer to stay hidden." Dusk stated, bringing the hood over her head once more. Jay felt like a door slammed into his face. The door to who Dusk really was. "Don't be silly Dusk." Erika giggled. "Gothitelle supports my idea." Erika said, moving her head to show a tall black and white pokemon. "Goth." It nodded.

"Well I have to get back to writing a letter to your father boys. Stay safe. And Dusk, keep an eye on those two for me." She winked. Dusk felt like too much responsibility rested on her shoulders. "I will Erika, it was nice meeting you." Dusk smiled. "Bye mom!" Noah waved along with Jay as the screen went black.

Dusk accidentally let out a giggle she was trying to keep inside. "What's so funny?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh nothing." She stopped. Noah looked up at her curiously. "So that's where Jay got his beautiful eyes from." She mentally stated.

**...**

"Hey! Stop right there!" An elderly voice cried out as Dusk, Jay, and Noah exited the pokecenter. And old man with a long white beard and a bald head was running towards a creepy looking guy in a blue suit. It had some strange sign that Dusk recognized before. There was a small bird pokemon in the creep's arms, it was crying out furiously. "Give Peeko back to me!" The man pleaded desperately. His running pace began to slow down as he brought his hand toward his back, panting. "Oh Peeko.." The man sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, bending down towards the old man. "Hello youngster, did you see what happened?" He asked. "Yes, I'm assuming your pokemon was stolen, right?" The old man grabbed onto Jay's shirt roughly. "You have to save my Peeko, without him I would be all alone!" Tears were forming in the man's eyes. Dusk couldn't imagine someone stealing Fiona or Bluebolt. They were precious to her.

"Let's go get that poacher." Jay growled.

**...**

A desperate pokemon cry echoed through the cave. It made Dusk feel sad to hear a pokemon in trouble. She could tell it made Jay's blood boil with the look in his eyes.

"Give that pokemon back to its trainer now!" Noah demanded as soon as we reached the thief. Dusk gasped aloud seeing it was a member of Team Aqua. Now she remembered this part in the game. Peeko the stolen Wingull. The creep chuckled, his laugh sounded more intimidating inside the cave. "Are you going to stop me brat?"

"Snivy, come on out!" Noah yelled, throwing Snivy's pokeball out. Within seconds, Snivy stood there, its arms crossed and its sharp eyes locked on the Team Aqua member. The creep sent out a Poochyena. The small gray furred dog bared his fangs towards the group. Dusk cringed. Why was a small dog creeping her out more than Jay's Furfrou?

"Use Bite!" The Aqua member commanded. Dusk felt like she should help, but Jay's hand on her shoulder told her to stop and let Noah do this. "Snivy, use Vine Whip!" The long vines coiled around Poochyena, immobilizing it. Poochyena whined and struggled, but it was useless. "Leaf Blade!" It happened so fast, Dusk wasn't even sure Snivy did anything. All saw was Snivy's tail glow green. Poochyena shook itself free from the vines. It staggered before getting back into a battle position. Leaf Blade did a lot of damage. "You insect! Poochyena, use Howl!" The team Aqua member quickly took cover under a small ledge. Poochyena raised its snout and bellowed. Dusk didn't realize the purpose until she heard cracks from above her. Some boulders were about to fall on top of them. "Garchomp, Feraligatr, destroy those boulders!" Jay cried tossing the pokeballs in the air. Dusk was suddenly pulled closer to Jay along with Noah and Snivy. Jay acted as protection just in case his plan failed. Dusk closed her eyes and let her imagination tell what happened. She heard crumbling of rocks right above her. She felt the remnants of the boulders fall on her painlessly.

Dusk opened her eyes when she heard the thief call out, "Use Iron Tail!". The Poochyena charged towards Noah and Snivy! Dusk had to do something. "Look out!" She called, shielding Noah from the sight of Poochyena. She felt its tail connect with her back, she was heaved forward from the force. She gritted her teeth in pain, she didn't want to show how much it really hurt. She wanted to compare the pain to a baseball hit to her back but two times harder.

"Dusk!" Jay shrieked. She looked down to see Noah's surprised eyes stare back at her. "Are you and Snivy okay?" She asked. When Noah nodded, she sighed. "First you steal a person's pokemon and then you order yours to attack people? I will deal with you personally!" He raised his voice. "Garchomp, Hyper Beam! Finish it!" Dusk could only picture Jay's expression at the moment. His hazel eyes were probably flaring with rage. She glanced towards him, seeing his fists clenched, his knuckles were white. This thief was done like dinner now.

…**..**

"Oh thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?" The elder's tears were drying up as he hugged Peeko. "I could take you to Dewford town on my boat." He offered. Jay perked up. "You must be Mr. Briney right?" He asked. "That is correct young man, and you must be Jay."

"How do you know my big brother?" Noah looked up at curiously. chuckled. "I see him on T.V all the time. On interviews or previous battles. I must say, your battle against Alder was spot on spectacular." Jay blushed in embarrassment and turned away from Dusk. But Dusk wasn't even paying attention to him. She was looking down at Noah's Snivy. "Sni?" It looked up at her and began to glow a marvelous blue. Noah backed away, his eyes wide. "Snivy? You're evolving?" He gasped. Snivy began to grow and change shape. "Servine." Dusk whispered. The glow faded to reveal a taller, longer, and more powerful pokemon. "Seeeervine." He cried. Noah tackled Servine into a hug. "Amazing Snivy! You evolved!"

"Congratulations Noah." Jay smiled.

…**...**

"So after we challenge Roxanne, we go to Dewford town?" Asked Noah. "That's correct. offered to take us anywhere, anytime we want." Jay replied. Dusk sighed as she sat down on her new bed for the night. She couldn't help but think about her dad. He must be worried sick about her disappearance. He probably has the cops out looking for her. "Something wrong Dusk?" Jay looked towards her. Dusk didn't meet the eyes looking at her. "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

That didn't convince Jay one bit. She was worried about something. He watched as she leaned back on the bed they were sitting on, her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "Who should battler Roxanne first?" Noah asked.

"I'll battle her first." Jay offered. "Sounds good brother! You can give us tips about her." Noah said. Dusk moving around took Jay and Noah's attention away from their battle. She was slowly sliding her umbreon sweater off to reveal a white blouse. She tossed the sweater off to the side and inhaled hoarsely. "It's too hot in here." She sighed, laying back down. Noah jabbed Jay roughly with his elbow. Jay didn't get the hint, he was too concentrated on Dusk. She looked stunning, just like his mother said.

**Author's Note: I didn't die :D This was very late because the summer and my friends have been making me busy. Enjoy.**


	7. Dusk vs Roxanne! Part 1

~Pokemon~

Chapter 7: Dusk vs Roxanne! Part 1

"I'm proud of you Noah, getting your first Gym badge." Jay looked down at his brother, smiling. Jay's eyes were full of joy. Noah hugging his Servine. "You're the best Servine!" Servine smiled, closing its eyes, enjoying the embrace of its trainer.

"Congratulations Noah." Dusk smiled. The little boy may act dumb sometimes, but he deserved it after training with Servine before his battle. Dusk's attention was drawn away by Fiona pawing at her leg. Its small eyes looked up at her, full of determination. Dusk returned the look with a curt nod. She could see Mudkip was ready to take on the gym.

…**...**

After an hour passed by, Roxanne walked out of the Gym. "Dusk right? I'm ready for you." She gave Dusk a look that filled her with the fiery passion to battle. "Good luck." Jay spoke behind her. Dusk nodded towards her friends and entered the Gym with Roxanne. The battlefield was a rocky terrain, perfect for Rock and Ground types. Roxanne took her place at the opposite end of the battlefield. "Trainers will use two pokemon each." The referee shouted, looking at both of us. Fiona was about to step out, but Dusk stopped her. "I'm saving you for last. Okay girl?" She smiled down at the mud fish pokemon. Fiona looked disappointed, but nodded. She tossed Bluebolt's pokeball in the air at the same time Roxanne threw hers. Both pokemon were revealed. It was Minun versus Geodude. Roxanne tilted her head in confusion. "An electric type? Are you sure about that?" Dusk grinned. "I'm sure."

The referee raised both red and green flags. "This will be a two on two battle! Only the trainer is allowed substitutions, the winner will be decided when both pokemon are unable to battle. Challenger, you have the first move!" Seconds after the referee ended his little rant, Dusk began. "Bluebolt, Quick Attack!" The mouse lunged forward at an amazing speed. Roxanne shook her head. "That won't do anything. Geodude, Defense Curl!" Geodude coiled its arms around its body, bracing for Minun to hit.

"She fell right for it! Get close and use Encore!" Dusk ordered, wanting to see the Gym leader's surprised look. Sure enough, Roxanne was In shock. Minun raised its little hand and aimed a white beam at Geodude. It had no time to dodge with how close Minun was. Geodude's body began to glow white, forcing to only use Defense Curl. Roxanne bit her lip. "This isn't good, she really got me in a bind." She growled. "Now is our chance Minun, attack!" Minun obeyed and began using numerous moves while Geodude was stuck curling up into a ball. Minun had learned Trump Card the day they saved Peeko, Dusk knew what the power of that move could do and used this moment to her advantage. Geodude was attacked by a barrage of red cards flying downward and hitting the Rock type.

"You lock me into Defense Curl and then use a Special attacking moves. Quite clever I must say." Dusk blushed in embarrassment at the compliment. Minun began panting after it landed. Dusk knew Minun needed a break. "Minun, come on back. You did your duty!" She called. The mouse looked at her relieved as it ran back to her. "Fiona, it's your turn." Fiona nodded and padded out into the battlefield towards the weakened Geodude. "Geodude, use Rollout!" Roxanne ordered. The rock pokemon began spinning into the ground, and soon enough, Geodude had turned into a rock tire. "Water Gun Fiona!" Dusk called. Fiona aimed the jet of water towards Geodude, but the water bounced off from how fast Geodude was rolling. Dusk gasped before giving out another command. "Dodge Fiona!" If Fiona has waited another heartbeat, she would have been hit dead on, but the attack only grazed her clammy skin. Geodude turned right around and headed towards Fiona once more. Dusk has an idea pop into her head as Fiona stood in front of a boulder on the stadium. "Fiona, wait until I tell you to dodge!" She screeched. Fiona gave her a curt nod and watched as Geodude got closer and closer. Dusk's timing was spot on when she yelled, "Now!" Geodude crashed into the boulder, stopping its Rollout.

"Use Water Gun!" Fiona fired the jet of water towards the rock pokemon who was still dazed. "Geodude is unable to battle, which means Mudkip wins!" The referee raised the green flag towards Dusk. Roxanne returned her Geodude. "You did well Geodude, you earned a well-deserved rest." She said, grabbing onto a different pokeball. "You made it this far Dusk, but this is where it ends." She said, throwing the pokeball.

**Back in the real world.**

Tony walked back to his house, slamming the car door. He sighed in exhaustion. He hadn't slept in a few days, searching for Dusk was the main priority. Growlithe padded up beside Tony, whimpering. Tony looked down at the golden retriever and stroked his hand on the dog's head. "We will find her.. I hope." Tony tried to reassure as he opened the door to his home.

"So I heard Dusk ran away." A woman's voice scared Tony. Growlithe barked at the shadowy figure standing by the kitchen counter. The woman stepped out of the darkness. She had beautiful blue eyes, long scarlet hair, and olive skin. She was wearing a black business suit with long black pants. Tony glared at her. "What are you doing here Rachel?" He growled. Rachel paced around the kitchen table. The only thing heard for a bit was the clomp of her high heels. "I'm here to ask you where our daughter vanished to. Did she really run away? Or did you do something to her?" She gave a death glare towards Tony.

"I would _never_ hurt Dusk. She's my daughter, you should know I wouldn't hurt a hair on her head!" Tony yelled. Rachel clearly wasn't buying it. "Where did she go before she disappeared? I believe it was her room, right?" Rachel asked. Tony nodded. "Yes, and when I called for her, she wasn't answering. I went to check on her and she was just… gone." Tony couldn't help the tears that were forming.

**Author's Note: I'm not dead. :D Anyways it's short but it's something right? :c**


End file.
